Salvation
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: Vegeta has gotten sudden nightmares of his hubby Goku and son Vegito in the near future. Desperate to find his true future, he jumps into a dark sorcerer's trap, leading him to the cursed town, Dark Crystals. Goku behind, desperate and worried. Will Vegeta and his young son Vegito find a way out? [YAOI & M-PREG] Rated M for language, sexual content, blood and gore. Leave a review?
1. Nightmare 1

_Nightmare #1 ~ Birth_

_Silent night . . ._

_Holy night . . . _

_All is calm . . ._

_All is bright . . ._

_Round your virgin . . ._

_Mother and child . . ._

_Holy infant so . . ._

_Tender and mild . . ._

_Sleep in heavenly peace . . ._

_Sleep in heavenly peace . . ._

* * *

"V-Vegito . . . !" Vegeta mewled from his dream, awakening the saiyan warrior Kakarot, which was next to him.

"Vege?"

Vegeta started to pant heavily, sweating buckets as he squirmed around, trembling.

"Vege?" Goku spoke a bit louder.

Vegeta shuttered, his tail locking in with Kakarot's.

Goku's eyes widened as he swirled his tail around Vegeta's, "Vegeta?"

The Prince started to take in short, quick breathes, causing his hubby to grasp his shoulders.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta somewhat screamed as he awoke from his dreadful dream, panting.

"Vegeta, are you alright? This is the third time in a week." Goku asked, kissing Vegeta's neck.

"I'm fine, it's just those fucking nightmares again."

"Again? The futuristic ones?"

"Yes, those, this time, they took Vegito away."

Goku looked down at Vegeta getting wide eyed, but then smiled.

"It's fine, I bet they're all just dreams."

Vegeta frowned, "You always say that."

Goku chuckled and gave some lip, "Well then sorry."

Vegeta grumbled.

Goku smirked, "Let me make you . . . feel better."

Vegeta blushed, feeling Kakarot's hands explore his body.

"Kakarot I'm not in the mood."

"Oh but Vegeta . . . you said our intercourses were the solution to everything."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked over to the turned on saiyan, "Not to everything."

Goku frowned, sliding his tongue into the prince's mouth while he had the chance.

Vegeta griped, Goku pinning him down.

"_Swirl around . . . out . . . and in . . ._" Vegeta thought as his partner French kissed him hard.

Goku pulled away, licking down Vegeta's neck, earning moans from the saiyan prince.

"Ah . . . K-Kakarot stop."

"Why should I my Saiyan Prince?"

"Mmm . . . V-Vegito's . . . ahh . . . coming."

Goku stopped immediately at the image of Vegito catching Vegeta and him in the act.

Goku grumbled and instead took Vegeta in his arms, kissing him.

"Let's try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, hopefully without those nightmares again." Vegeta thundered.

Goku sighed, his arms sliding around Vegeta's frame.

"Good night, I love you." Goku smiled and closed his eyes.

"As so do I . . . _Goku._"


	2. Nightmare 2

_Nightmare #2 ~ Clockwork Little Happiness_

The sun dazzled outside like a bright light, through the curtains of Vegeta's and Goku's room.

Goku squirmed around in his bed, pulling the covers over his head as he made unpleasant noises.

"Ugh . . . what's the use . . . " the saiyan warrior muttered from under the covers as he crawled out, stretching and yawning as his muscles cracked.

"Ah, good morning my Saiyan Prince." Goku moaned out as he looked down beside him.

"Huh? Where's Vegeta?" Goku got up from bed, his orange pajama pants covering his feet, his abs and muscles shining in the sunlight.

"He's never up at these type of hours, where could have he gone?"

"Dada!" a voice echoed from the hallway.

Goku walked over to his door, turning the doorknob and sliding open the door.

"Vegito, have you seen Vegeta-mama?" Goku walked out of the bedroom.

"Vege-mama went bye bye for a while." the 8 year old Vegito smiled as his rosy cheeks flushed.

"Gone? Where to?" Goku picked up his son.

"I don't know." Vegito pouted.

Goku sighed, having a bad feeling about Vegeta's absence.

Vegito looked at his dad, his somewhat long and chubby hands going around his neck, his head beginning to rest on his shoulder.

Goku blushed as he smiled, "You remind me a lot of Vegeta-mama, you know Vegito?"

Vegito smiled.

Goku chuckled and pinched Vegito's cheek, "Say, how about we go to your favorite place for breakfast?"

"McDonald's?"

"Mhm. Got that right."

"Yay!" Vegito beamed a huge smile.

Goku chuckled and set Vegito down, "Let's get you some clothes on."

Vegito nodded and lead his father to his room.

"_Vegeta, where could you have gone?_" Goku worried.

* * *

"You're future's dark indeed."

"What?" Vegeta's eyes showed fear.

"As you heard young sir, your eldest son will be taken away from you by a dark force." the future-teller held Vegeta's hand as he waved his other hand over his blue crystal ball.

"Eldest son?"

"_Does he mean Vegito?_"

"What can I do to stop this?"

"Take care of yourself and that uh . . . husband and child of yours. Other than that, the future is set. You cannot do anything else."

Vegeta sighed, "It has been 5 months since I have suffered from these dreadful dreams."

"You have ignored them?"

"Yes, I have."

"I'd advise you to be extra cautious then, there's nothing else to do, like I said."

Vegeta nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

"Bye, have fun training! I'll see you when your curfew strikes!" Goku yelled and waved at Vegito as he flew away.

"Bye dad!" the youngster yelled back at Goku.

Goku laughed, "I better go find Vegeta."

* * *

"There's nothing I can do . . . the future is set . . . " Vegeta's chest tightened.

"Nothing . . . "

"_Oh but there is Prince Vegeta._"

"What?"

"_You just can't seem to find it._"

A dark voice echoed around Vegeta.

* * *

"Damn, no sign of him." Goku sighed.

Poor Goku had almost searched throughout the whole city for hours, only to find no sign of Vegeta anywhere.

"It's getting dark, I wonder where he is."

Goku grumbled and headed towards his home, Vegito's curfew soon to come.

"If he isn't out here anymore, then he must be at home."


	3. Nightmare 3

_**Author's Note**_

_**Caution ~ Hold on tight, it's going to be a rough, long, and bumpy ride! ;)**_

_**Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

* * *

_Nightmare #3 ~ Raining In The Darkness_

"Damn snow! Now I can't see where I'm going." Vegeta cursed at the white flakes covering the sky and his view.

Vegeta had finally gotten a chance to know what future was approaching, but the future teller never said anything about snow being involved. The bad thing is that he had no jackets on.

Vegeta nearly froze to death as he got to the front porch of his house, pulling out the house keys, he unlocked the door.

"_Open Sesame!_" Vegeta thought as he opened the door, finding an upset Goku in front of him.

Vegeta blushed, knowing he was in trouble, and not just any type of trouble.

"Eheh . . . h-hi Kakarot." the Saiyan Prince smiled nervously.

Goku frowned and slammed the front door closed.

He looked over at Vegeta, pushing him against the wall, his hands putting pressure on the prince's ice-cold shoulders.

"Vegeta, where were you?! And in this type of weather?"

Vegeta studied Goku's expression, his eyes receiving the mixed emotions of the bigger figure in front of him.

"Nowhere important really."

"I wasn't asking if it were important or not!"

The two saiyan's foreheads and noses touched, their lips only a breath away.

"Now tell me, where in the fucking world were you, Vegeta Prince Of All Saiyans?!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "_Not good._"

The smaller figure frowned and pushed the other away, "None of your business."

Vegeta walked away.

Goku, now wide eyed, bit his lip and ran after the Saiyan Prince, tackling him down.

Vegeta rolled over, Goku pinning him down.

"Where were you?!" he asked again, impatiently.

"In the snow."

"_Wrong._"

Vegeta was then turned over.

"_Face down, ass up._"

He then received a sharp hit in the buttocks, Goku leaning down towards him.

"Where were you?" he asked again.

"In the city."

"_Wrong again._"

Vegeta moaned, another hit whipping across his ass.

"Where were you Vegeta?! Where?!"

"In the sky?"

"_Wrong once again._"

Goku turned super saiyan, slapping the prince's ass again, "Where were you?!"

"Future teller, downtown!" Vegeta finally moaned out.

Vegeta knew Goku didn't like him to go to those type of things, even after they both wished for Earth peace.

Vegeta's eyes tightened as he felt Kakarot moving again, hoping to get banged the hell out of his life.

Instead, he felt the hand of his hubby rubbing along his round ass.

Vegeta slightly moaned as Kakarot turned him around, their lips meeting.

Goku opened his mouth, Vegeta doing the same as their tongues swirled around against each other.

Vegeta moaned, Kakarot breaking the kiss.

"Vege, I was worried."

Vegeta blushed.

"I don't want to loose you, especially when we have Vegito."

Vegeta sighed, "I'm sorry Kakarot."

Goku smiled and ran his hands down Vegeta's legs.

"K-Kakarot . . . ngh . . . "

"I'm really sorry Veg, I'll make it up to you."

With that said, Kakarot's mouth came in contact with Vegeta's, casting away almost all other communications as he straddled Vegeta's legs apart.

Vegeta, knowing what to do, wrapped his legs around Kakarot's sides.

Goku got up, his hands then locked onto Vegeta's ass as he walked himself and Vegeta to their bedroom.

The door then closed shut, Vegeta knew what was going to happen.

The Saiyan's mating season, the only time Kakarot would find any reason to have sex with his short, but irresistible partner. Vegeta didn't mind, he could care less, he actually wouldn't give a fuck. He loved it when Kakarot made love to him. The many hours it would take for them to hesitate to stop. The warmth of his partner's embrace, kisses, and seed. Everything he loved, especially his moans.

Vegeta noticed Vegito's curfew was coming to a close, but hated to stop such a wonderful, breath-taking moment, so he decided not to mention a word about his son's curfew. Instead, he played along, his tail trailing down to the bigger saiyan's pants.

Goku slightly gasped and chuckled, his tongue starting to lick down the Saiyan Prince's neck as their bodies came in contact with their king sized bed.

"Mmm . . . K-Kakarot." Vegeta moaned as his tail slid into Goku's pants, his hands tugging up the now turned on saiyan's shirt.

Goku smirked and led on, his hands sliding inside Vegeta's shirt, and up to his chest.

Vegeta's eyes flinched wide open, knowing what was coming, "Nnngh . . . K-Kakarot, n-not there!"

"But Veg, I want to hear more of your moans." Kakarot then started to twist Vegeta's nipples.

Vegeta blushed, his eyes closed tightly as his moans and heartbeat escalated a notch.

"K-Kakarot, agh." The prince moaned.

But then, determined not to lose, Vegeta locked his tail around Kakarot's cock.

Goku then moaned, his mouth starting to suckle on Vegeta's neck.

"Ah, Kakarot." the prince moaned slightly, his hands sliding down to Goku's pants, ready to rip them off.

"Mmmmm . . . " Goku moaned back as he slipped Vegeta's shirt up.

Vegeta struck a crooked smirk while he ripped off Goku's pants, his tail twisting around Kakarot's cock very hard.

"Ahh!" Goku let out a moan as his erection got caressed.

"Mmnn . . . " Vegeta slightly moaned as he got on top of Kakarot, his tail intensively swirling around Kakarot's member.

"V-Veg . . . ah . . . p-please do it!"

Without further due, Vegeta's tongue began to travel around Kakarot's cock.

"Kkkk! Mnnn . . . " Goku moaned.

Vegeta smirked and opened his mouth, sliding down Kakarot's cock whole.

"Ahhh! Vegeta!" Goku moaned loudly.

Vegeta smirked, his drool sliding down Goku's member as he suckled on it, harder and harder.

Faster and faster.

Only seconds have passed until Kakarot grew desperate and withdrew his cock from Vegeta's mouth, his hands yanking off Vegeta's pants.

Vegeta gasped as Goku dragged him over.

"Vege, I want you now.''

Vegeta moaned and smirked as he began to settle down onto Kakarot's huge erection.

Everything was quiet and peaceful until then, save the moans and groans coming from the mating couple.

"Ah, K-Kakarot!" Vegeta moaned loudly as the bigger saiyan below thrusted into him with enormous harshness.

"V-Vegeta!" Kakarot moaned, his hands sliding up to Vegeta's sides.

Vegeta began to swing his hips side to side, opening his legs up a bit more for Kakarot to travel deeper.

Goku moaned as he turned super saiyan, gradually getting faster and faster, Vegeta pounding back down onto him.

Goku knew how exactly Vegeta liked it.

He liked it rough and hard, so without all due, he began to turn super saiyan 2, then 3, only to get more moans from the Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta! Ride me!" Goku moaned.

Vegeta blushed and moaned loudly, his back arching as he began to ride Kakarot like of he were a wild bull.

"Ah! Yes! Like that Vege!" Goku moaned intensely.

"K-K-Kakarot! I-I'm c-c-c-c . . . !" Vegeta moaned as he pranced on Kakarot.

"Let it go Vegeta! Let it all go!" Goku moaned out as his grip tightened around Vegeta's sides.

Vegeta moaned loudly, his cock releasing his milky white seed onto Kakarot's stomach.

"Mmm! Yeah!" Goku moaned, "Nice and warm."

Vegeta's huffs became moans as soon as Kakarot started up again, thrusting and thrusting, and this time much more intensely.

"I still have yet to come!" Goku moaned as his tail trailed up to Vegeta's nips.

This made the Saiyan Prince quiver with lust, the passion overflowing him with every thrust Kakarot made.

"Vegeta!" Goku moaned, "I love you!"

"Me too Kakarot."

Goku's eyes closed tightly as his cock released his seed into Vegeta.

Vegeta fell onto Kakarot, the both of them panting and huffing, their sweat combining.

Vegeta smiled and kissed Kakarot deeply.

Goku smirked and twirled Vegeta to the bottom.

Vegeta blushed and moaned, Kakarot at it again.

"Ah, I want more of you Vegeta, as much as you want me."

Vegeta looked up at Goku, both of their eyes meeting as their lips smacked together.

Vegeta and Goku opened their mouth, their tongues starting to play around as moans vibrated inside.

"Mmmm!" Vegeta moaned.

Goku froze and parted the kiss.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta moaned.

Goku stood silent, holding his finger over Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta stood puzzled, but then paralyzed as he heard footsteps approach their door, the sound of music coming from what it sounded like Beats.

"_Oh no . . . !_"

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, eyes widened. They knew who had gotten home.


	4. Nightmare 4

_Nightmare 4 ~ Paralyzing Climax_

"Goku-papa . . . ? Vegeta-mama . . . ?" Vegito twisted the doorknob as Goku looked down at Vegeta.

"Quick, Vegeta! Get into my arms!" Goku whispered, Vegeta's eyes widening.

"What?! Are you insane?! I'm not doing something that will make me look so - "

Vegeta's words were cut off, Goku's lips taking over Vegeta's mouth.

"Please."

Vegeta didn't have time to respond when his hubby got him into his arms and under the covers. As he slid himself out of Vegeta, Vegito entered the room.

"Goku-papa?" the young saiyan looked at his parents.

"Hey there Vegito." Goku smiled nervously towards his son, Vegeta frozen solid.

"What happened to Vegeta-mama?"

"Oh, Vegeta? Well, you see, Vegeta-mama felt bad and wanted me to join him in bed." Goku laughed nervously.

"Why are you half naked then?" Vegito asked curiously, Goku blushing.

"_Damn, that was a close one! I thought for sure he'll ask me what I was doing completely naked._"

"Well, you know how Vegeta-mama likes these types of things. Haha, yeah, he just can't stand my body."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he frowned, his hand grabbing Goku's dick and applying pressure on it.

Goku bit his lip and tried not to moan, "Heh, so yeah."

"I see . . . uh . . . why . . ."

"Hm?" Goku tilted his head.

"N-Never mind . . . is Vegeta-mama ok?"

"Yes, he's getting better by the minute."

"Well, then I will be in my room if you need anything dad."

"Alright my boy." Goku smiled.

Vegito nodded, grabbing the doorknob and then closing the door shut after him.

Goku's smile then disappeared as he smacked Vegeta's ass.

Vegeta groaned.

"Vegeta, we almost got caught!" Goku frowned as he grabbed Vegeta's member, beginning to do a hard hand-job.

Vegeta arched his back, his body coming in contact with Goku's as he thrusted into the offered hand.

"Ah . . . Kakarot . . . yes . . . I'm such a bad boy . . . mmph!" the prince moaned.

"Hmph." Goku slipped his other hand across Vegeta's thigh, rubbing it, caressing it.

"I deserve a punishment . . . ah . . . a h-h-hard . . . one." Vegeta moaned.

"You betcha you deserve one."

Goku's hand left his hubby's dick as it grabbed Vegeta's other thigh, pulling his ass up.

"Bite the pillow, I'm going in dry!" Goku smirked as he forced himself into Vegeta's tight hole.

Vegeta couldn't help but moan loudly, Kakarot's hand-jobs were nothing compared to this sensation, bur he had to admit, it hurt a lot.

"K-Kakarot, faster! Harder! Damn it!" the prince demanded.

Goku obeyed as he smacked himself into Vegeta, then out, then in again. Vegeta's mouth opened, releasing hot air as Goku thrusted his hips together with Vegeta's. Nonetheless, Vegeta wanted more. Yes, more! He wanted more of Goku's harsh love-making skills, he wanted to feel the best out of what Kakarot had given themselves the first time. Just the thought of it made Vegeta turn super saiyan, his hole getting tight.

"Ah! Vegeta! You got tighter!" Goku moaned as he picked up his speed.

"It feels so good Kakarot! More! Fuck me harder!"

Goku couldn't help it anymore that he turned super saiyan 4, his cock twice as larger as his super saiyan 3 form's.

Vegeta rolled his eyes back and closed his eyes tightly, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Goku panted as he sensed Vegeta's release not far. This made him grow eager to go his best, but it was too late.

"Kakarot . . . my sperm!" Vegeta moaned as he came on Goku's stomach.

"_So beautiful . . . _" Goku smiled as Vegeta's own release made him come right at the spot.

The both of them moaned, their bodies wanting more.

"Round 3!" Vegeta moaned as he got on top of Kakarot.

* * *

"Good night Vegito." Vegeta smiled as he looked down at his son's cute, drowsy face.

"Good night Vegeta-mama . . . " Vegito closed his eyes, Vegeta slipping out of his room, closing the door carefully.

"_My beautiful son._"

Vegeta walked to his room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"How is he?" Goku asked as he looked at his hubby.

"Sound asleep." Vegeta responded as he walked past Kakarot.

Goku stared at Vegeta's body, licking his lips as Vegeta opened the bathroom door.

"I'm going to take a shower." Vegeta looked at Goku then closed the door.

Goku pouted and sat on the bed.

The water then started to run, the rustle of clothes coming next along with some cracks from Vegeta's bones.

He could hear the shower curtain rustling as Vegeta opened it.

"Damn it . . . " Goku looked down at his boner then up at the bathroom door, down, then up.

"_Damn . . . my dirty imagination . . . I want to go at it again . . . but Vegeta . . ._"

Goku then groaned and cut off his thoughts.

"Man, fuck it all! I'm going in!" Goku got up and instant transmissioned into the bathroom and took off his robe, studying Vegeta's figure.

"_Mmmmm . . . I'd like to get some of that . . . !_"

Goku smirked and tossed his robe to the coat hanger and entered the shower.

"Vege!" Goku beamed, Vegeta freezing on spot, suds covering most of his body.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta frowned.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Goku blushed as he took the shampoo.

"Tch . . . rrr . . . !" Vegeta turned away and began to rub his body with soap.

Goku smirked, "Veg, need help with that?"

Vegeta looked over to his partner, his boner obvious.

Vegeta shook his head, "Nope, but I'll help you."

Goku blushed as Vegeta approached him, the hand of his hubby holding the bar of soap as he began to rub it on his chest.

Vegeta smiled as he went down to his abs, then sides, legs until Goku finally kneeled down.

"You forgot my back and neck." he stated.

"Ah, right." Vegeta nodded as he began to rub his hubby's neck with soap.

Goku smirked and kissed Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta moaned as Goku got up, their bodies touching as their mouths came in contact, their tongues then swirling against each other.

At that very moment, they made love to each other again, Vegeta's moans taking over in a short amount of time.

This kept on going no matter what Vegeta lusted.

After they got out of the shower, Vegeta's body shook because of the cold. This caused them to make love yet again, their bodies not desiring the warmth of their towels, but the warm of their bodies. The water droplets which covered them evaporated in an instant at their hot, fiery passion.

But they didn't stop yet, after their hot drying, they led it on into their bed, going on for hours and hours and hours more.

They didn't stop until 2 o'clock that night, when their bodies gave up and held cum and sweat from their hard, juicy love.

The couple fell asleep at the instant, Goku pulling up the covers.

* * *

At 3 o'clock Vegeta awoke from his nightmare.

"Agh . . . not again . . . !" he whispered as he looked up and went to the bathroom, having a bit of trouble walking.

Goku then pouted and moaned as Vegeta got off of the bed.

"Damn it Kakarot, so much harsh love-making and I get up with this . . . " the prince groaned to himself as he closed the door to the bathroom, turning on the light.

He looked at himself in the mirror then at his body.

"Ugh . . . I feel disgusting . . . I guess I should dip in again."

Without further due, the prince took another shower. By the time he got out, he heard weird noises.

"Eh . . . I bet it's just the wind . . . " he told himself and went on to brushing his teeth.

As the prince opened the door, he froze solid.

"I feel like if I forgot something . . . something important."

His eyes then widened as he gasped.

"No . . . no . . ." he whispered.

"Damn it I forgot!"

The prince looked up and as soon as he walked up to the bed, he remembered.

"Ah . . . ! That's right! The potpourri!" he whispered, walked back into the bathroom, putting some on.

"_Yes . . . this was what I had missed! The potpourri Kakarot had given me on our dinner last Friday . . . man . . . wasn't it_ _nice_."

Vegeta sighed as he smiled, walking out and jumping into bed with his hubby.

"Mmmmnnnn . . . " the bigger warrior moaned and moved around, turning towards Vegeta and taking him into his arms.

The prince blushed, also turning to face his hubby.

Another moaned arose from his partner, sniffing Vegeta as he held him closer.

Vegeta smiled and kissed Kakarot deeply, soft moans escaping his hubby.

"You smell nice my little Vege Vege . . ." the bigger warrior moaned from his dream as he blushed, smiling and returning to his quiet slumber.

Vegeta blushed once again, smiling as he began to fall asleep, a pink hue covering his cheeks.

* * *

The clock stroke 3:25 am as the door opened to the couples room.

Vegeta was fast asleep in the arms of his love, the figure approaching them.

It smiled as it began to crawl into their bed, poking Vegeta's cheek, then nose, then shoulder before he woke up.

Vegeta gasped as he caught eye of the figure before him.

"Vegito? Why are you here?" he asked his son.

"Vegeta-mama, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Goku-papa?"

Vegeta stared at his son for a while before he even nodded.

"Yay! Thanks Vegeta-mama."

The young saiyan warrior got under the covers and cuddled up to Vegeta, smiling as his rosy cheeks glistened.

"_My beautiful boy . . . _" Vegeta smiled and took his son into his arms.

"Sleep tight."

The clock then struck 3:30, wind blowing in from the windows, and not just any wind, harsh and dark wind.

"Huh?!" Vegeta's eyes widened as he woke up and caught sight of a portal in front of him.

A large, dark figure then appeared by it.

_"You wanted to see the future didn't you Vegeta? Well here it is. Your one and only chance to change it."_

Vegeta then got up and walked over, hypnotized. As he approached the portal, he saw it glow a blue hue.

"_I have to go . . . I must change the future._"

Vegito then woke up at the sense of not feeling Vegeta by his side.

"Vegeta-mama?" the young saiyan rubbed his eyes as he saw Vegeta approaching the portal.

"Vegeta-mama! No!" Vegito cried as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his mother's hand.

"_Huh? This little brat!_"

The portal then began to give away it's high winds and started to suckle them both in.

"Ah!" Vegeta screamed as he got sucked into the portal with Vegito.

"Mama!" Vegito yelled as Vegeta got ahold of him in his arms then grabbed the entrance of the portal.

"It's ok Vegito." Vegeta smiled as the winds began to blow again, dragging them both in the portal deeper.

Vegeta groaned and screamed, "Kakaroooot!"

Goku laid in bed fast asleep, in deep sleep.

Vegeta couldn't help but cry, and with that, he yelled again, "Goku!"

Goku jumped up as he awoke from his slumber, "Vegeta?!"

"Goku!" Vegeta screamed again.

"Vegeta!" Goku got up from his bed and ran to his hubby.

In an instant, he w'as thrown back by a shield that covered the portal.

Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta's hand began to slip off the ground of their home.

"Goku!" Vegeta cried louder as the winds carried him away into the portal.

"No! Vegeta!" the bigger warrior cried as he ran to the portal as it closed up, by the time he was there it was too late, the portal had closed up.

Goku stood there, breathing heavily as he got on his knees, "Vegeta . . . Vegito . . . my . . . my family . . ."

The warrior then began to cry.

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Vegito cried as they began to fall.

"It's ok Vegito, it's ok!" Vegeta held his son as gravity pulled him down to the ground.

"Mommy!"

Vegeta turned his back as he hit the ground, his world going black.


	5. Nightmare 5

_Nightmare 5 ~ Welcome to Oblivion_

"Mm . . . " Vegeta groaned as his eyes opened slowly to catch sight of a white sky.

The small warrior then sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, his hands becoming covered with a liquid. This caused his hand to twitch, then rapidly race back to the front of Vegeta's eyes. His hand . . . it was coated with blood. His eyes widened as he felt his body a lot less lighter than before . . . had he lost weight or . . .

"Vegito . . . ?!" Vegeta quickly snapped out, his head turning from right to left. His son was no longer with him!

The prince got up, a crack on his lower back welcoming him back to consciousness. Without further adieu, the saiyan began to run off into the distance in search of his fruit that came from love. His huffs and puffs accompanied him as it began to rain, the clouds now pitch black. This didn't stop the prince at all, but didn't help but notice the liquid falling onto him wasn't clear, but dark as oil.

"Vegito!" Vegeta screamed again as his feet stopped in their tracks, a guidance sign above him welcoming him to the abandoned town. In black, smudged letters, the sign spoke, "Dark Crystals".

"Dark Crystals? Is this the town's name?" the saiyan whispered to himself.

His eyes wandered to nearly destroyed buildings, his legs telling him to keep on. Vegeta breathed calmly, his air coming back to him as his eyes went from building to building.

"This place . . . it's almost like hell."

Vegeta's eyes wandered around once again as it came across a dark figure before him. He began to walk towards it slowly, the other figure doing the same as if it were his mirror. As soon as he noticed the figure wasn't of his son, but someone else, he stopped. This figure . . . it's skin was dark! He stood taller than even Vegeta himself and Vegito! Frightened, the prince began to run off into another direction, footsteps of the other figure following him close behind.

The prince gasped for air as soon as he hit his half mile run. His lungs causing him to stop, a mysterious hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey."

Vegeta twitched and roundhouse kicked the stranger away as he flew off into the air.

"No! Wait! Don't fly! They'll find us!" the stranger yelled out.

Vegeta, paying no attention, flew up into the clouds, his eyes meeting with . . .

"Huh?! I-I can't see!" Vegeta yelled, the sky pitch black, no sign of light at all.

"God, I should have thought twice . . . I need to get out of here . . . but how?! I'm literally blinded."

The prince gulped as he felt other people's presences . . . they were faint, but he could feel their ki. Vegeta stood still until he felt something breathe on his shoulder.

"You there . . . you're not from here are you?" a creature spoke from behind Vegeta.

"What if I weren't?" Vegeta responded, his pride striking up.

Silence filled the atmosphere for a while, not a sound or creep was done. Vegeta stood there, breathing heavily, feeling the ki's simmer down.

"_They're leaving? Good, they better be afriad . . ._" Vegeta spoke to himself as he looked down.

"_Maybe . . . if I try going back from where I came from I could-_"

Vegeta's thoughts were cut short as the ki's of the creatures were shot to the top. Many hands began to grab onto him.

"Geh!"

"You're not leaving anywhere." a voice literally croaked from behind Vegeta as cries were heard across the atmosphere.

"Ah! Let me go!" the prince yelled as he tried pulling out of the grips of the monsters that surrounded him, but to his surprise, the damned creatures were stronger than he thought. His eyes then closed tightly.

"Hold on! I want the big half!"

"Can't we give him a break?"

"Sure, first we can break his legs, then his arms, then we'll take a break."

"Daw, come on! I'm starving!"

Vegeta breathed heavily as he heard the bloodthirsty monsters speak.

"_Is this the end?!_" Vegeta spoke to himself as he felt a pull to his left leg and right arm.

"No! It isn't!" a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Huh!?" Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he felt a big tug on his upper body which caused him to being dragged back down.

Eyes closed tightly until a huge thud was heard, Vegeta's eyes then swung open. He was back where he used to e, but now the clouds weren't as dark. Snow beginning to fall, Vegeta got up from his savior's body and looked down at him.

"Phew, tha-"

Vegeta's words were cut off, his eyes now wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man that had saved him . . . wasn't just no ordinary man . . . his skin was dark . . . his hair spiked out like Goku's, a red scouter worn to his right side.

"T-Turles?!" Vegeta exclaimed.


	6. Nightmare 6

_Chapter 6 ~ Divided_

Turles groaned as his eyes opened, "A-Are you ok?" he stuttered out.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Shhh!" the darker man put a finger over the other's lips.

"What?"

"They'll find us." Turles groaned again as he stood up.

"Who? What?"

"I can explain later, but now all that matters is you. Are you alright my princess?" Turles smiled, taking Vegeta's hand and kissing it.

"WHA!?" Vegeta pulled his hand away at an instant and smacked the raven haired man across his cheek.

"Veg?" Turles' eyes widened.

"I am not your princess, Veg, Veggie, or whatever! I belong to Kakarot."

"But . . . what!? We got married years ago!" Turles exclaimed.

"Me? Marry you?! Never, I'm married to Kakarot, and we have a son, Vegito."

"Huh?! W-Wait a minute, repeat that again."

"Are you slow or what? I said, I'm Kakarot's partner and we have a son, Vegito."

Turles stood there, staring at the prince for a while.

"Can I by chance see your marriage ring?" Turles asked after almost 2 minutes of silence.

"For?"

"Just to confirm if my beliefs are true."

Vegeta then was the one staring at Turles for a while. Eager to see, Vegeta shrugged and took his left hand up towards Turles, exposing his expensive, golden marriage ring. Turles stood there and studied it, a smile then whipping across his face.

"Ah, sorry I started you. You aren't the Vegeta I thought you'd be."

"Huh?"

Turles put a hand to his hip, taking out a dragon fruit as he took a bite of it.

'Don't tell me you don't know."

"Know what?"

Turles huffed and took another bite from his dragon fruit, "There goes more proof."

Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms, "I'm waiting insolent monkey!"

Turles looked down at Vegeta and chuckled, "Fine, fine. I'll tell you."

Vegeta then directed his attention towards the figure before him.

"You're a Vegeta from another timeline, one where I consist dead and you are married to the goody to shoes, Kaka Karrot Cake."

"Another timeline. Well that makes sense."

"A lot of sense." Turles took another bite from his dragon fruit. "If you were the Vegeta I was married to, you would've came running to me, asking if you could take a bite of my dragon fruit . . . you could have also licked the other side of it without my permission."

Vegeta's eyebrow raised, "Wow, I do that whenever Kakarot's eating food."

Turles chuckled, "I can tell."

Vegeta's laugh followed, the ground beginning to rumble.

"Hm? An earthquake?"

Vegeta began to fly up, Turles' hand grabbing onto to the prince's shoulder before he could take off.

"No, don't fly. They'll find us."

"They? What do you mean?"

Turles' eyes widened as sirens were heard across the city, 8 eyed crows cawing and beginning to fly.

Vegeta, now alarmed, got into fighting position, his hands charging up ki blasts.

"We have to go! We have to gooo!" Turles' hand took Vegeta's and began to run.

"HUH?!" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"I'll tell you later! For now just run!"

"Can't we fly?"

"No! They can find us more easily that way."

Vegeta's eyes widened, "But, where are we off to? And I'm getting pretty tired you know!"

Turles scoffed and pulled Vegeta towards him, his arms catching the small saiyan as they continued to run.

"There! Happy now?" Turles puffed as he went towards an abandoned hotel.

"We need to find room 1408! That's the safest place here."

Vegeta nodded, as the crows began to go around them.

Turles stood still and groaned, "Shit! We're done for!"


	7. Nightmare 7

_Chapter 7 ~ Sealed Away_

The crows continued to caw away, like if they were giving away some type of call as the raven haired man, Turles, and Vegeta, stood in the middle, as if there were no way out.

"Turles, what do we do now?" Vegeta furrowed his eyebrow as he jumped out of the raven haired man's arms.

"Well, I suppose attack them, but I heard that these crows hold venom deep in their sockets. So we don't want to be bitten."

Vegeta's back met Turles' as he looked around.

"There's only one way . . . " Turles then looked up.

"What? How?"

"Hold on little prince." Turles then yanked Vegeta into his arms and flew up, charging a powerful ki blast.

The crows then cawed louder and followed the energy blast's light. As soon as their full attention was caught, Turles tossed the beam away from them, afterwards racing into the hotel.

"We don't have much time! We have to hurry!" Turles spoke and took a pair of keys from behind a painting, then rushing to the stairs and flying up.

"Where are we going?!"

"Floor 14! To room 1408!" the raven haired man spoke as he heard the crows' caws beginning to follow him.

After arriving to the designated floor and flying to the room in full blast, Vegeta jumped out of Turles' arms and took the keys.

"It's the 6th one to the right! Hurry!" Tules' yelled as he began to blast the crows that were getting closer and closer.

Vegeta did as followed and took the 6th key and dug it into the keyhole, then turning it to hear the door unlock. The crows now approached the saiyan males. Unable to keep them all away, Turles then panicked and screamed loudly, turning super saiyan. Vegeta looked back surprise as he opened the door to the room. His hand then digging down Turles' shoulder, Vegeta pulled him back with force and into the room, Turles' ass hitting the floor. Vegeta then shut the door closed as the crows began to peck at the piece of wood that was in their way. Turles then got up and locked the door closed, putting a metal door over the wooden door. Both saiyans then dropped to the ground, panting heavily as Turles let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." Turles huffed.

"Yeah." Vegeta smiled as he looked over at Turles.

Vegeta's eyes then widened, noticing a cut on Turles' shoulder. Sitting up and getting onto his knees, Vegeta spoke in a worried tone, "Turles! You're hurt!"

"Huh?" the raven haired man then looked over at his shoulder and sighed, "Eh, it isn't that bad."

"Turles! It must have been those crows right? We got to get this treated right away!"

"Vegeta don't - "

"No! You might be infested with venom! I'll go find a first aid kit."

Vegeta then furrowed his eyebrow and walked off, leaving Turles behind with a blush across his face.

"Vegeta . . ." Turles sighed as he sat quietly, trying to eliminate the possibility of moving and spreading the venom around his body.

"_He worries as much as my Vegeta . . . in my universe._"

Turles then smiled as Vegeta came back with the first aid kit.

"Let's see Turles." Vegeta spoke out as he opened the kit.

"Try your best as possible not to move, but I can't promise this won't sting." Vegeta then pulled out an anti-venom treatment from the kit.

Vegeta continued his work for a while, until he finally finished wrapping the medical bandages around Turles' shoulder.

"There." the prince of all saiyans smiled as he closed the first aid kit, Turles' sitting up.

"Thanks Vegeta." the raven haired man smiled as he pecked Vegeta's cheek in gratitude.

Vegeta froze in place as Turles' sat up and walked off around the room.

The prince sighed as he touched his cheek.

"_His kiss . . . it's just like Kakarot's . . ._ "

* * *

Turles snored and slept in a bed provided by the hotel room, soundly, as Vegeta still stayed sat up on his bed. He couldn't sleep at all and couldn't even think about sleeping. His son, Vegito, was missing, his fruit of love, his only fruit of love that he had formed with Goku . . . How could he possibly sleep?

Vegeta sighed as he looked up at a mirror in front of him, across from his bed. He then got up and placed a hand on it, staring at his reflection.

"Kakarot . . . I miss you." Vegeta closed his eyes tight as he began to shed tears.

Soft sobbing then covered the room, Vegeta's reflection in the mirror then moving and pixelating away, being replaced with a bigger figure.

Vegeta continues to sob before a voice spoke up from the other side of the mirror.

"Vegeta?" it spoke.

The prince gasped as he looked up to the mirror, his eyes meeting the other figure though the mirror.

Those eyes . . . he knew those eyes.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta sobbed.


	8. Nightmare 8

Vegeta smiled and broke into tears. It is who it thought he was! It was Kakarot!

"Vegeta." Goku beamed as he got closer to the mirror, "Is that really you?!"

"Yes!" Vegeta sobbed as he placed his other hand on the mirror, "Oh Kaka."

Goku also broke into tears and stared at his companion's reflection through the mirror.

"I miss you so much!" Vegeta trembled, "I wanna go and be with you."

"Vegeta."

"Yes?" Vegeta looked up at his lover's eyes.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in this universe . . . it's different than our timeline."

" . . . it's a miracle you know, how we can still keep in contact no matter what."

Vegeta smiled and nodded in agreement, "It is."

"Oh Veg," Goku sighed, "I wish I could kiss you."

The prince couldn't help but blush at this statement, "I miss everything about you. At this moment, at this precise moment, I need you to be here badly."

"My prince."

Vegeta's blush deepend at this as he stared into his mate's eyes.

"You can make it though this, you're strong, I know you Veg."

The prince nodded as he smiled, "Kaka-"

He couldn't help but notice the figure of his lover beginning to disappear slowly.

"Kakarot!"

"Vegeta, we'll meet again soon, I have a feeling we will."

Vegeta couldn't help but to confirm Kakarot's beliefs.

"I love you Vegeta, we can make it though this."

"I love you too Kakarot."

Both of them then leaned into a kiss as their lover's reflections left their sight.

. . .

Goku began to sob back at his home, looking down in agony. But he knew better, her had to stay strong. He knew that this wasn't the future that they held ahead of them. Goku knew that there was and will be a way to fix this.

. . .

Vegeta broke into tears as his knees hit the floor, his body trembling as he did so. How he missed Kakarot and his touches.

" . . . " Turles stood quiet from a distance as he heard the prince cry, his unharmed hand going to his heart, "Vegeta . . . "

* * *

"So you say that we're stuck here?" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow as he looked over at the taller male.

"Yeah," Turles groaned as he took another bite of his fruit from the Tree of Might, "Unless we track one of these city bastards down."

"That's a piece of cake."

"WITHOUT exposing ourselves." Turles reminded Vegeta, "And we need someone that won't tell our secret, someone trusting."

" . . . I doubt such a human could exist." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he continued to walk, looking around.

"So do I . . . wait." Turles eyes widened as he put a hand in front of Vegeta, "I sense someone."

Vegeta seemed confused as he looked forward, a small shadow tracing out someone familiar.

"No . . . " The prince's eyes widened as the shadow gained more of a form, "It's . . . it's . . . "

Turles seemed confused, "What?"

Vegeta gasped as he took off, "VEGITO!"

Turles jumped up and began running after the prince, "No! Idiot! It's a trap!"


End file.
